Porque amarte es tan doloroso by Shigureeve1
by Barbaby Brooks Jr
Summary: Jubei y Shigure en verdad se aman?   su amor es correspondido?  Shigure ya tiene mucho amor hacia Jubei  y Jubei también le tiene mucho amor a ella, ya que los dos comenzaron a gustarse entre ellos mismos, Shigure ha llorado varias veces por Jubei.


**Porque amarte es tan doloroso**

En un Japón feudal, 14 años después de la derrota del guerrero inmortal Himuro Genma, mostrando el mundo oculto y místico de los ninjas (también conocidos como shinobis), el mundo honorable y valiente de los samuráis y ronins, en el que destacan los duelos a muerte y el compañerismo entre rivales con un fin común

Jubei Kibagami un guerrero y un ninja mercenario que vence a sus enemigos con un ataque de hoja, un ninja vagabundo , que se ve envuelto en una pelea entre el clan Hiruko y el clan Kimon

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 1: El conocimiento de dos personas<p>

En un mes después, hay una princesa, una sacerdotisa de la luz que durante toda su vida a vivido en las montañas,y quiere saber como es allá fuera, que no es su hogar, su nombre es Shigure, una joven de 17 años, que cuida de su hogar, pero lamentablemente viene el clan Kimon a destruir su aldea y queda desolada.

Shigure comenzaba a practicar en como matar a sus rivales, ella no quería ser vencida por nadie, ni siquiera alguien tan poderoso como ella, su mayor temor esque la destruyan y la maten

Una mañana hermosa y soleada ,la joven se levanta para hacer trampas en el bosque, donde alguien del mal, o simplemente un depredador ataque por sorpresa a su aldea, en ese entonces llega Jubei Kibagami,y esta rodeado de trampas de la princesa

Las trampas atacan a Jubei, pero este no se deja vencer, las agarra y las bota, hasta que Shigure lo mira detrás del Árbol, pensando quién es el?¿, de donde viene, que es el?¿

- Quién eres,que eres, porque venistes aquí.''- lo dijo Shigure muy seria

- Tranquila, aqui es muy peligroso, eh?¿ mira lo que le hicistes al pájaro.- lo dijo Jubei señalando al pájaro.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Shigure se agacha, y lo abraza, le quita la trampa en su patita, una hora después deja al pájaro libre, vuelva el pájaro, y desde el cielo le cae la pluma a las manos de Shigure, ella abre sus manos y mira con delicadez la pluma del pájaro,y lo guarda con mucho cariño.<p>

SPACE

Jubei está tomando una siesta debajo de un Árbol,y en ese entonces llega Shigure

- Descuida, solo déjame tomar una siesta y me voy.-''lo dijo Jubei muy relajado.

- Que hay alla afuera.-'' lo dijo una Shigure muy curiosa y atenta.

- No hay nada interesante alla afuera.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy serio y tedioso.

- Vaya por donde vayas, el cielo es el cielo y las personas son personas.- lo dijo Jubei

- Me puedes llevar, a conocer alla afuera, es que por el resto de mi vida, he vivido en las montañas.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy cariñosa con el.

Shigure voltea para adelante y escucha un presentimiento muy raro.

- M-Mi Aldea, esta siendo atacada .-'' lo dijo Shigure muy asustada.

- No creo, o talvez sea un moustro que quiere comer.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy divertido.

- No bromees así, lo hablo enserio.-'' lo dijo Shigure con mucha ira.

- Como sea .-'' lo dijo Jubei y bostezea.

- Nadie me dejará dormir tranquilo, aquí hay mucho ruido.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy aburrido.

- Eh?¿.'' lo dijo Shigure muy curiosa.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei comienza a defender la Aldea de Shigure,y en ese entonces el está dentro de un horno del infierno, que todas las personas han muerto, un horno muy insoportable, en ese entonces se enfrenta con una mujer muy perversa.<p>

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre maldito bastardo? -.'' lo dijo la mujer muy seria.

- Jubei Kibagami -.'' lo dijo muy serio.

- ¿Quién te ha contratado para cuidar, a esta patética aldea.-'' lo dijo la mujer.

- Nadie, me ha contratado .-'' lo dijo Jubei muy orgulloso

Jubei la ataca ,y la raja por la mitad, la mitad del cuerpo de ella cae lentamente,y sale su hijo muy desesperado.

- M-mamá .-'' El hijo entra en pánico.

- No puedes morir, sin ti no podemos vivir.-'' El hijo lo decía a gritos.

En ese entonces Jubei, se va y camina en el bosque de los sueños y debajo de un Árbol encuentra a Roga muy lastimado y lleno de sangre.

- Tu eres Jubei Kibagami.-'' lo dijo Roga cuando mientras abría sus ojos.

- Si lo soy.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras se agacha enfrente de el.

- Tienes que entregarle la Joya a la princesa.-'' lo dijo Roga muy cansado.

- Te refieres a la joya sagrada?¿.- lo dijo Jubei mientras entraba en duda.

- Pero no confio en hombres que no muestra su cara.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy decidido.

- Esta es mi verdadera cara, soy un hombre lobo .- lo dijo Roga muy decepcionado.

- Porfavor se lo tienes que entregar a la princesa.-

- E-Esta bien, como tu lo digas.- lo dijo Jubei, mientras agarraba con delicadeza la joya.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Jubei se levanta y sigue a rumbo con su camino<p>

SPACE

La princesa camina muy triste ,y cansada, y comienza a recordar todo lo que

pasó en su aldea, suspiró y recordaba lo sucedido esta tarde

No hay nada interesante alla afuera.

Vaya por donde vayas, el cielo es el cielo y las personas son personas.

El rostro de Shigure estaba muy sorprendido y derramado de tantas lágrimas,

ella se puso de rodillas y se acostó en la grama, sacó su amuleto y comenzaba

a quejarse muy horrible, de que ella se arrepentía de ser el problema.

- Todo es por mi culpa, no quize ser la elegida, gracias a mi todos murieron.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy triste y preocupada

Las lagrimas de ella inundaba su cara, ya que no podía controlarse, ella ya había perdido todo

inclusive hasta el hogar en que ella creció.

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 2: Solo somos amigos nada más<p>

Meses después Shigure y Jubei se habían vuelto a ver, y viajaban juntos, hasta que ellos tomaron una siesta debajo de un Árbol.

- Porque te sientes así -.'' lo dijo Jubei muy preocupado por la actitud de Shigure.

La princesa no le había contestado al hombre, hasta que le derramaba lagrimas.

- Fue todo por mi culpa, no quería que ellos murieran por mi, soy una inútil.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy triste.

- Vamos,tu no eres la culpable,no te sientas así.-'' lo dijo Jubei mientras abrazaba a Shigure

El hombre la llevaba a su pecho,y le hacia cariño en su cabeza, mientras Shigure llora en el pecho de Jubei.

- Descuida, al menos Anden ya me había dicho que iba a perder mi hogar.-'' lo dijo Shigure

- Anden Yamidoro?¿-.'' lo dijo Jubei en duda.

- ¿Eh?¿ ¿Acaso no lo conoces?¿ -'' lo dijo Shigure muy tranquila.

- Si,si lo conozco, es el jefe del clan Hiruko -'' lo dijo Jubei muy inseguro.

- Tranquila,todo va a salir bien, y no te preocupes yo estoy para protegerte.-'' lo dijo el hombre mientras sonreia a la princesa.

- G-Gracias, eres un buen amigo.-'' lo dijo la princesa con un tono muy dulce.

- Bueno, hay que irnos,-'' lo dijo Jubei al levantarse,el hombre se volteó y agarró las manos de la princesa para levantarla.

Shigure y Jubei caminaban juntos en el bosque agarrados de la mano, ya que solo eran amigos, parecido como hermanitos, pero no había algo mas que amigos.

Al parecer Jubei comenzaba a gustarle a Shigure, pero tenía temor de que ella lo rechazará, asi que el pensó en muchas cosas.

- Más adelante se lo diré, ademas estaré muy seguro de lo que hablo - pensó en voz alta.

- Jubei, ¿Algo te sucede? -'' lo dijo Shigure muy preocupada.

- No es nada Shigure.-'' le sonrie a la princesa.

- Maldición, maldición,por poco me descubre.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy pensativo en voz alta.

Jubei, queria hacer feliz a Shigure a olvidar las cosas que le causó mucho daño, ya que el sentía algo por ella.

Los dos llegaron a una cabaña,y ahi se hospedaron, mientras un anciano detrás de un Árbol observa a los dos.

- Bueno Shigure, es hora que nosotros descanzemos,la verdad hemos tenido un viaje muy largo.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy cansado.

- Yo también estoy muy cansada-.'' lo dijo Shigure mientras ella miraba a Jubei muy tierno.

Jubei veía los ojos de Shigure,de una forma muy amorosa, ya que el leía los ojos de ella,pero en sus adentros decía ''BESAME''.

Al escuchar esto,Jubei se puso muy rojo y no sabía nada que hacer, hasta que lo interrumpió una voz muy dulce.

- ¿Jubei, te sientes bien?¿ - lo dijo Shigure muy extrañada.

- Si,no te preocupes, lo que pasa esque solo estoy cansado es todo.-'' lo dijo Jubei.

- Bueno,te creo, ve a descanzar.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras le sonreía.

SPACE

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 1:30 am, todo estaba muy tranquilo ,fresco, y melodías de grillos, pero<p>

Jubei no dejaba de pensar por primera vez, cuando conoció a Shigure

- Es tan linda, una buena persona, y ya siento amor por ella .-'' pensó Jubei en voz alta.

- Me gustaría decirle cuanto siento tanto amor hacia a ella.-'' lo dijo Jubei muy enamorado.

- NO SEAS TAN BOBO!, NO PIERDAS LA OPORTUNIDAD!.'' pensaba en una vez y más.

- No quiero ser tan apresurado si?¿, ya llegará el momento.'' pensó Jubei muy decidido.

Jubei se quedó dormido,y soñaba cosas tan lindas con Shigure, pero el pobre quedó tan traumado y como le latía el corazón por Shigure. (Jubei comenzó a sentir adicción por Shigure)

SPACE

* * *

><p>El sueño de Shigure se mostró inquieto, no dejaba de moverse en la cama, tratando de acomodarse para dormir, pero todo le incomodaba, el peso de la verdad era demasiado para<p>

recaer en ella, y una presión en el pecho le estrujó el corazón no pudiendo olvidar lo que le pasó en la aldea.

Se levantó de la cama, y encendió la lámpara, y recordaba todo lo que había ocurrido en su aldea.

- N-No puede ser.-'' lo dijo Shigure muy asustada.

- Como voy a superar todo esto.-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras sentía que su corazón le clavaban un cuchillo.

- Que el cielo me perdone ,por haber traicionado a mi aldea - pronunció Shigure en un murmuró bajo, pero tenía que soltar la presión de saber la confesión de Anden Yamidoro, todo era para bien, o al menos eso esperaba.

- Jubei te amo, ya siento amor por ti .-'' lo dijo Shigure mientras llevaba su mano en su corazón.

Qué les pareció, muy interesante ^_^, bueno este es mi primer fan fic que escribo de esta pareja de Ninja Scroll [Jubee Ninpucho], proximamente subiré el otro capítulo que será mas interesante, este es el comienzo del fan fic.

Un punto a parte que también quiero mencionar, es el dibujo de Shigure y Jubei juntos.

Ya saben si quieren comunicarse conmigo a : ^_^


End file.
